


The Ballerina

by depressedpancake



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Mari are besties, Bridgette kind of is too honestly, F/M, Felix is still grumpy espresso boi, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Leap! (2016), Reverse crush au kind of, Victorian era, idk i was bored, literally just a recreation of Leap!, no miraculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedpancake/pseuds/depressedpancake
Summary: Two best friends from an orphanage escape to Paris to live out their dreams.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bridgette/Félix Graham de Vanily
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	The Ballerina

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first fic, so that's neat. Anyways. Welcome to a (possibly) new series of Miraculous Movie recreations.

"STOP! Where is Marinette?" Plagg came to stand in front Adrien.

"What are you looking at me for? Why would I have any idea where she is?" Obviously Adrien knew where she was. This was her third time trying to escape this week and today, she wasn't messing around. Marinette had sneaked onto the roof by the big bell. She made the shushing symbol at Adrien.

"You're her best friend! You clearly know where she i-" Plagg was cut off by a crash and screech.

_ Well,  _ Adrien thought,  _ looks like that plan failed. _

* * *

Marinette threw a dirty dish towards Adrien, "Oh come on Adrien, you know I wouldn't have made it."

"Wouldn't have made it? Mari, you're only saying that because you were escaping from this horrid orphanage! And without me!"

"Me? Escaping? Without you? No way!"

"Even if you did manage to escape, you wouldn't last five seconds without me."

Marinette pranced from table to table, moving with no rhythm. She threw more grimy and unclean dishes to Adrien.

"Don't even start this, Marinette. You know how this ends," he said almost missing a dish.

"Listen, Ade. We got here at the same time and we'll leave at the same time. Don't worry about it!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Marinette danced upon the tables even more, enjoying the click of her heels on the wood. She grabbed a broom and began twirling quickly around it. She danced down the rows and rows of tables and seats.

She shot a few plates up to her hands by tapping the toe of her boots onto the rim, "Catch, Adrien!"

Adrien through his arms around over his head to protect himself from the incoming projectiles, causing the fragile plates to crash and break on the floor.

"Uh oh," Marinette muttered under her breath as the orphanages operator, Madame Tikki walked into the room. 

"What was that crash? And Marinette, get off of the table!" Madame Tikki crossed over to them, Plagg right behind.

Plagg was an assistant to Madame Tikki. He mainly took care of the children since Tikki could care less about them. He felt for the kids that he worked with, but he wouldn't let them know it.

Marinette put her best puppy eyes and sweet voice, "We're sorry, Madame Tikki! We truly are! We were just trying to have a little fun while we-"

"Fun?! One can't have fun while working with fragile items such as our plates! No play time tomorrow, and that goes for the both of you."

"Thanks a lot, Mari," Adrien said with fake anger. He couldn't really be mad at Marinette. They're 'play times' as Madame Tikki called them were nothing short of boring.

"I except the both of you to be back in your dorms by 8:00 sharp. Not a minute sooner or later. Finish sweeping in here. You will begin your extra chores early in the morning," Madame Tikki left the dining hall, her red dress scraping the floor as she walked.

"Well, you heard the woman," Plagg started, "get to sweeping!" He tossed a broom to Marinette, who thought it'd be a great idea to dive for it onto a table. More plates fell and broke into shards. "And don't forget to bring out our spare plates."

As soon as Plagg was out of earshot Adrien spoke to Marinette, "Meet me outside your dorm at midnight. I'm done with Madame Tikki's outrageous punishments."

"You gotta plan?" Marinette asked as she swept the plate shards into a pile.

"Only the best. Let's call it a date?"

"Pft, in your dreams, Ade. C'mon, let's get this done fast. I hate the sound of plate on floor."

"Well maybe if you didn't, I don't know, toss heavy porcelain plates at my face, this wouldn't have happened."

Marinette tapped her heels and moved to an invisible song again, "But Adrien! I was just trying a have some fun!"

"Not again!"

* * *

A dream interrupted Marinette's sleep. A nightmare would describe it better.

A music box floated in the air and began falling. Her music box. The intricate design turned and tumbled as it fell from the sky.

Marinette awoke in a cold sweat, panting from the sudden feeling that she was falling as well. 

As many times as she has had this dream, it still made her stomach churn for whatever reason.

She reached over to her small nightstand and grasped the only thing left of the family she once had. She opened it and viewed the small figure that twirled around to the box's soft melody. She brought the music box close to her heart and hugged it tightly, embracing the warmth that it brought her.

The door knob to her dorm suddenly made a sound.

_ Madame Tikki was definitely about to catch Marinette in the act of not sleeping. _

She quickly brought the thin piece of fabric she called a blanket up to her neck and closed her eyes halfway. She saw Madame Tikki walk near her bed.

_ Quack _

_ What on earth? _ Marinette thought.

Madame Tikki turned towards Marinette. She, however, was met with Adrien's face.

"Shhh! C'mon, follow me," Adrien held a finger to his lips as he beckoned Marinette to follow.

"Oh my," she whispered shaking her head in disbelief.  _ Where did he get a duck from?  _ She grabbed her boots and music box and began tip-toeing quickly behind him, the stone turning her feet cold. "Why do you have a duck under your...dress?"

"I am playing the role of a lady! Commitment is key," he replied. Marinette giggled at her friends silly plan and followed Adrien as they walked out of the girls dorm and into the hallways. Moonlight shone through the large windows that lined the walls.

The pair made sure to tip-toe extra quietly as they passed Plagg's room. Unfortunately, luck was not on their side tonight. The duck decided that a quack was necessary as they walked right in front of his door. 

Plagg opened his door immediately, a face mask donned his face. Fortunately Adrien's back was already facing away from him as they walked by.

"I'm taking this little brat to see a..a doctor!" Adrien did his best impression of Madame Tikki. 

"Of course, Madame," Plagg replied. He was about to turn to go back to his room before he noticed a feather lying on the floor. He bent to pick it up, and right at that moment another quack came from the duck. "Hey, get back here! You little liars!"

Adrien began running, "It's time for plan B!" 

They began running down the hall as Plagg chased before Marinette pulled them down another, "This way, Ade!"

Plagg ran straight into the corner as they turned, which would give them a good boost. 

They headed straight for the bell tower and sprinted up the stairs to get to the top.

"This was your best plan?" Marinette said as she ran behind him.

"Why are you always so condescending? It's not like yours worked last time?"

"Oh just keep running, you terrible escape artist!"

They finally reached the top and opened the hatch to climb up next to the bell. Adrien knocked his head on the rim of the bell, causing it to ring.

"Get back here you little brats!"

Adrien moved a barrel on top of the hatch to block Plagg out to give them a few more seconds to get ahead.

"C'mon Adrien! Shake it off, we're almost outta here!" Marinette grabbed his hand and continued pulling him along. They hopped from the bell tower to the roof, where Marinette had tried escaping just hours earlier.

_ I'm not gonna fall this time,  _ she thought.

Adrien brought the duck to his chest, "For the past three months I have studied the ducks by lake. I know how they sleep, eat, quack, even how they lay their eggs." He stopped at the edge of the roof and faced Mari. He ripped of his dress and head piece to reveal a set of mechanical wings attached to the back of his tweed jacket. "I call these babies Firequackers! Get it?"

"Adrien...ducks. Don't. FLY!" Marinette yelled at him for being such an idiot. Even though she had to thank him later for getting them out of the orphanage with such a 'genius' plan, he was still a dufus.

"They have wings, they've gotta be able to fly!" He looked the duck in the eye, "You..fly, don't you?"

" _ Quack. _ " 

He released the duck off the edge of the roof. It fell down quickly and squawked as it made impact with the hard ground, making Marinette cringe.

"I'm gonna get you, you rascals!" Plagg had finally been able to knock the barrel off of the hatch and make it to the roof.

"Hang on!" Adrien told to Mari as he picked her bridal style. He jumped off the edge of the roof and began sliding down the steep slope of it. Plagg followed close behind as they both screamed from excitement and fear.

Adrien leaped off of the slope and let his wings do the rest of the work. They miraculously worked and swept Marinette and Adrien up into the sky.

They both began laughing as Adrien's invention did it's job and allowed them to soar above the vast sea of grass and trees.

"Look! There's the train over there! We need to land close to it," Marinette yelled over the sound of the air moving around them. 

The sound of the air was suddenly overpowered by the sound of a motorcycle's engine. Plagg had made it to the gate on his ride and began to race to catch up with the two flying kids.

Adrien was distracted by the sound and turned his head to look back, which caused him and Marinette to land into a wooden cart that was just sitting in the middle of the dirt road. The hay inside of it did little to soften the blow.

In the midst of the crash landing, Marinette's music box had fallen from her pocket, "My music box!"

Adrien, though his body ached from impact with the cart, scrambled off of it to retrieve the music box. He picked it up and held it tightly. The cart had started to roll down a hill so he had to run extra hard to catch up to it. 

Marinette reached a hand out to help Adrien up the cart, but he was still too far to grasp onto it. 

Adrien threw the music box to Marinette and she stood up to catch it. The trinket glided over her fingertips as it went straight over the cart and started rolling down the hill. 

Marinette shifted her focus over to the only piece of her mother she had left. She reached down to pick up a pitchfork that had been sitting under some hay and leaned over the edge of the cart to attempt to lift it up back to her. She maneuvered the pitchfork this way and that. She finally managed to catch the music box between its prongs.

Unfortunately as soon as she lifted it back onto the cart, a rock in the road decided to make an appearance and cause the box to jump back towards Adrien.

"Stupid thing!" Adrien started running back up the hill. What he didn't realize was how close Plagg had made it to them. He managed to dodge his motorcycle by releasing his Firequackers from his shoulders, leaving Plagg wobbling and very confused.

Adrien managed to grasp the music box. He started running back down the hill and made the impulsive decision to hop on the back of Plagg's motorcycle.

Plagg reached behind him and pulled Adrien to sit in front of him on the handlebars. 

Using this to his advantage, Adrien revved the motorcycle up and leapt onto the cart, no doubt receiving a few splinters on his chin as he scraped it against the bottom of the cart.

"Thanks," Marinette said, a smile crossing her face as she immediately took the music box from his hands. Adrien returned the smile, pain hidden behind his eyes.

The cart continued to race down the hill. Plagg was able to catch up to the cart again. 

Marinette and Adrien hopped out of the cart as soon as Plagg was right behind them. They had gotten really close to the train and spotted an open train car. 

Marinette's lungs burned as they ran, but they had made it so close freedom that they couldn't give up now. She caught up to the car and dug her fingernails into the door, swinging herself up into the box.

Adrien was close behind and reached for her extended hand. He grabbed onto it and prayed that his sweaty palms wouldn't loosen his grip.

A hand had grabbed onto his ankle before she could pull him up as Plagg had appeared behind them.

"He's got my ankle! He's got it!" Adrien screamed at Marinette, his eyes pleading for help.

"Hang on!" She reached behind her, searching for something that she could chuck at Plagg's somehow still face mask covered face.

He yanked on his ankle trying to pull him back onto the motorcycle. Marinette was finally able to grab an apple that had fallen from one of the crates inside the train car. She pitched the apple as hard as she could.

Plagg let go of Adrien ankle and began spinning out of control as the apple collided head on with his nose.

"Thanks," Adrien said as Mari pulled him up onto the car. They slammed the door shut and took a breath. 

They had finally made it to freedom.

"Paris, here we come," Marinette said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She unknowingly laid her head upon Adrien's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and gently stroked her hair. It had fallen from its pigtails and flowed down to her shoulders.

"Yeah," he murmured ever so quietly as to not awaken her, "I hope that city of romance thing is true."

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
